The ABC of A Battery
by meshi-chan
Summary: Collections of Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun A to Z stories. Some of them are platonic, friendship but mostly romances. AUs, Semi-AUs and canons. It's just a normal life that Miyuki and Eijun led and was usually filled with their antics from A to Z.
1. A for Apartment

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

* * *

A – Apartment

* * *

"Why can't we stay at your place?" Sawamura Eijun asked as he looked around at the empty room, feeling exhausted.

"My place was the reason why we have to search for a new place. It has began to shrink and your place was out of question because it was a total dump." Miyuki Kazuya asked while opening the bathroom door, snickering.

Looking offended, his partner yelled, "It is not, you bastard!" and then he continued while pointing the bathroom, "And the bathroom is awful! Mine was waaay better!"

Miyuki ignored his partner wailed and entered the kitchen. And that was when he approached Eijun, grabbed his wrist and said, "Sawamura. You want to move in with me, right? We're gonna do this, right?" Miyuki asked as he looking straight into Eijun's eyes.

Eijun's cheek began to changed color as he answered a quiet, "Yeah? And?"

"If you do want it, then you better stay away from the kitchen. Especially THAT kitchen. We're moving in to this apartment and that's final." Miyuki clenched Eijun's hands before walking to the salesman who's standing on the door.

Feeling astounded, Eijun could only yelled, "But Miyuki—The bathroom is awful! You just love the damn kitchen, aren't you?!"

* * *

Drop me a review and tell me what you think! I've written up until H one so yeah~ I'm sorry if I'm a lazy bum orz and I'm sorry if this doesn't exceed your expectations/lies down


	2. B for Battery

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Rated : T

* * *

B – Battery

* * *

The sound of a ball landing on a mitt resounds and filled the empty park, two man was standing there.

"Did you always throw balls this hard?" Miyuki laughed as he threw the ball back at Eijun who smiled smugly at the question.

"Nah, you're just getting rusty over the years, Miyuki." Eijun answered as he caught the ball easily. He threw the ball at the man in front of him again, who caught it.

"Maybe you're right.. Years of not touching the ball and the mitt probably made me rusty." Miyuki answered.

"It's been a while since we do this..." Eijun said, a tone of nostalgia on his voice as he caught the ball. That's right.. It was because of '_that_', the bespectacled man in front of him never touches the ball again. "To be honest, I kinda missed us playing a simple throw and catch together."

Miyuki let out a big sigh and then ruffled his messy hair, "Well we're playing one now, aren't we?" he asked simply, waving his mitt. The answer made Eijun smiled.

The two continued playing catch in silence before Eijun looked at the ball on his hand and asked, "We made a pretty good battery back then, huh?"

Miyuki laughed again before asking his partner back, "Do you even need to ask about that? We still do until now, right?" he asked as he caught the ball easily. "Let's throw for another 20 and we're wrapped it up, partner."

Eijun nodded and grinned at the bespectacled man. Oh man, did they make a great battery.

* * *

A/N : It's a bit platonic, isn't it? I'm very sorry if it's very short and awful please forgive me orz I've written up until H now, I'll try to finish all A to Z before school starts.. Anyway, thanks to **redpenkiller** and **The Ink Hidden Within **for their lovely reviews!

Again I'm sorry for being a total lazy bum/lies down


	3. C for Captain

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : Manga spoilers.

* * *

C – Captain

* * *

It was a quiet evening in the dorms. Eijun was reading his history book at the lower bunk in Miyuki's room since Kuramochi kicked him out because he needs to study and he must be alone in order to concentrate. Thus, making the pitcher migrated to Miyuki's room.

"Miyuki, was it hard being a captain?" Eijun asked as he lowered his book, looking at the catcher who's sitting on the desk, reading his geography book. After hearing Eijun's question, the bespectacled teenager turned his chair around facing the southpaw pitcher, thinking for an answer.

"Yeah, it's hard being one, actually. Leading a strong baseball team who has more than thirty members could be pretty hard and intimidating sometimes.. The pressure and everything.. But you don't have to worry, Sawamura." Miyuki answered as he read the book on his desk again.

"Is it because Zono-senpai and Kuramochi-senpai helped you out? The boss and managers also?" Eijun asked again.

"No, because you won't be one." Miyuki answered while smiling smugly. "A captain, I mean." Upon hearing Miyuki's answer, Eijun quickly grabbed his notebook beside him and threw it to the bespectacled catcher, feeling extremely irritated toward him. But Miyuki easily dodged the throwing notebook while still smiling smugly.

"That's the reason why I hate you so much, you no-good captain!" Eijun shouted in irritation.

"Yeah, I love you too, Bakamura." Miyuki answered simply as he turned his chair around and paid no attention to the irritated pitcher behind him, continued to reading the book on his desk.

* * *

The internet on my area broke down since yesterday soo I haven't been able to update sobs. I'm soo sorry ;;; and God it's so short. Also, by now most of you guys might have notice that I'm not an English native speaker.. So if you spotted some grammatical or vocabulary errors, I'm really. Really sorry.

Drop me a review and please tell me what you think! Thank you again!


	4. D for Drunk

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : Mentions of alcohol and hangover. Also it's 11 PM and I might have started swearing here.

* * *

D – Drunk

* * *

Miyuki Kazuya is not amused. Definitely. Not at all. It was fucking 2 AM when the doorbell of his apartment rang. Loudly. Pretty much woke him up from his slumber. Furthermore, Miyuki just remembered that Eijun hasn't returned from the party Kanemaru invites him yet. The doorbell better be a good thing. Who rang someone's doorbell at 2 AM in the morning anyway?

When he opened the door, Miyuki frowned at the sight.

"A little help.. Senpai?" Kanemaru Shinji asked while smiling nervously. On his shoulder was a red-faced and a hiccupping Sawamura Eijun. The young man looked drunk and his breath reeks alcohol. Miyuki sighed as he thought that most likely he will have to deal with a hangover Eijun later this morning. It's not an easy task, Miyuki complained in his mind.

"How many glass has this idiot been drinking?" Miyuki asked as he took the ex-underclassman from Kanemaru's hands. Gosh, this guy smells so bad, Miyuki coughed.

"About 6 to 7 glass of beer before he passed out." Kanemaru answered, sounding sorry. "Sorry, I know this guy is kinda hard to deal with when he's drunk." The man continued as he clapped both of his hands and bowed a little. He do know too, being in the same room with Sawamura Eijun for 3 years during college made him learned the ex-pitcher living traits.

"Tell me about it." Miyuki sighed in annoyance. "The last time it happened, I had this feeling inside me wanting to silence his mouth with a duct tape because this guy won't stop rambling gibberish. It was pretty tempting."

Kanemaru laughed at it. After talking for another 3 to 4 minutes, the blonde ex-third baseman of Seidou baseball team took off, leaving Miyuki to take care of the drunk man. Alone. Kanemaru admitted that he would love to help Miyuki around but he had class in the morning, so he couldn't do it. He promised to Miyuki to make up for it though. The bespectacled man then carried his partner to their king-size bed after changing his partner's clothes and wipe Eijun's face with a wet cloth before tugging him to bed.

"Kazuya.. Miyu..Ki…." The faint sound that escaped Eijun's mouth caught the bespectacled man's attention who was reading a book beside him. "You do know… that… I love… you.. so… much….uch…."

Well, well. It looks like this time, the rambling wasn't in a gibberish language after all, Miyuki thought as he leaned to kissed the ex-pitcher's forehead.

"Of course, you gibberish speaking drinker." Miyuki responded, smiling slightly.

* * *

2 updates in one day, that gotta be a record.. Well, I was scared that maybe the internet will cut off again so I thought "Why not publish it earlier?" so I did. I have written this story until the letter M so yeah/hit And yeah.. Another short one/lies down I'm sooo sorry!

Also, what do you think about drunk!Eijun?/slapped

Anyway, thank you so much to **FairyLucyka, Takigawa Tetsuyakun, The Ink Hidden Within, redpenkiller **and** Neko Nishiriu** for their lovely feedbacks! I never thought that I would received so many positive response for this fanfic.. So thank you very much!

Please drop a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	5. E for Evening

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

* * *

E – Evening

* * *

Sawamura Eijun was sitting on the staircase facing the baseball field. Every evening, before hitting his bed, he would go there and sat on the staircase for a good 10 minutes before returning to his room to sleep. It started as a weekly activity, but before he knewit, it became a daily basis.

He was sitting in silence one day when he felt a sudden cold sensation on his cheek. He couldn't help but to let a loud "GYAH!" in surprise. He turned around to see his bespectacled upperclassman who was holding a cold drink on his hand, grinning down at him.

"What the heck, Miyuki?! What was that for?!" Eijun shouted in annoyance. And here he thought he would able to spent some time alone.

"Aww come on, Sawamura.. I was just visiting my underclassman who's sitting on the staircase alone... At 11 PM.. in a chilly weather." Miyuki said as he tossed the cold drink to Eijun who caught easily.

"There's something behind your good deed, I can feel it.." Eijun hissed while opened the can. Miyuki laughed when he heard the first year pitcher's comment. Without asking for a permission, he sat beside Eijun.

"I noticed that sometimes you'll sit here in the evening and just staring at the field before hitting the sacks. No matter if it's hot or chilly or any weather the nature offered, you would always sit here. What are you doing?" Miyuki asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Looking at the field." Eijun answered after he took a sip of his drink.

"Why would you do that?" Miyuki asked again. Really, why would a guy doing, in the late evening, sitting on an outdoor staircase facing the baseball field, and just stared at it?

Eijun stared at the field in silence for a while before answering, "Because by looking at it, made me realized how badly I want the ace number engraved at the back of my uniform. By watching the field, it made me remembered my original goal. I came here to be Seidou's ace and play baseball to the fullest."

Miyuki was stunned for a while before smirking unconsciously and took a note in his mind, "This guy just continued to surprise me even more." He thought proudly. It sounds like this guy not even once, thinking to gave up the ace number.

"Well, one thing we know for sure is, it's going to be a looong journey. We're not even talking about your ball control here." Miyuki added, smirking in process. The answer made Eijun glared the catcher.

"You bastard! What's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled in irritation. Miyuki could only laughed.

"Anyway, you mind if I accompany you sitting out here from now on?" Miyuki proposed to Eijun. The brunet shrugged his shoulders slightly before answering,

"Fine with me. Suit yourself."

* * *

This idea came up after I read Kkn2-san's doujinshi, _Cafe Au Lait_, it was a really good and fluffy one. You should read it if you're a miyusawa fan! Another platonic chapter I think?/hit I promise I came up with something more fluff, I swear/hit I'm sorry if it's too short or it's a pretty bad chapter orz

Anyway I'm glad you guys, especially **redpenkiller** and **Takigawa Tetsuyakun** enjoyed the drunk!Eijun Thank you so much!

Please drop a review to tell me what you think, Thanks!


	6. F for Formality

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : Also, manga spoilers. And it's 11 PM here.. I have to wake up at 3.30 AM so maybe.. errors every where..

* * *

F – Formality

* * *

"Hey, Sawamura." The call of his name made the southpaw pitcher turned his head, just to see the catcher who was sitting leisurely on the bleachers, calling out for his name.

"What?" He asked back.

"Why didn't you call me with 'senpai', huh?" Miyuki asked as he leaned forward.

Eijun stopped and thought for a while. Why **didn't** he? He wondered. So far, there's only one answer that popped into his mind and he stated it bluntly,

"Because you're a stingy captain and you didn't deserve to be call 'senpai'!" Eijun hissed angrily. The answer made Miyuki stunned for a while. Well, ouch. That hurts. To be told that by his own underclassman (not to mention, by his pitcher!) hurts so much.

"But, calling me with 'senpai' is a formality, Sawamura. You're my underclassman and I'm your upperclassman.." Miyuki sighed. Well, it's not like he was bothered by the fact that Eijun didn't call him 'senpai'—okay fine, it bothers him. Even Furuya called him 'Miyuki-senpai'. What's with that loud-mouth pitcher not calling him 'senpai' anyway?

"I called you with 'senpai' sometimes!" Eijun retorted defensively.

"It's only once or twice, Sawamura!" Miyuki said, feeling a little annoyed. Then, he sighed again before saying, "Look. I'm not bothered about the fact you don't call me with any formalities, but.. It sounds like I don't have your respect at all.."

Eijun who was frowning before, stared the Seidou captain before bursting out laughs after he finished processing Miyuki's statement in his mind. "What's with that sappy dialogue, captain? It doesn't suit you at all!" Eijun laughed, covering his mouth, before continued,

"What made you think like that? If it means to you to be called 'senpai' so much, then you could've just ask! Also, you don't need to worry, you have all my respect, Miyuki-senpai!" the pitcher continued while flashing the catcher a huge innocent grin. Miyuki could felt heat rushing to his face, so he quickly covered his face with one hand and looked away, feeling embarrassed after seeing the southpaw pitcher refreshing smile. No, goddammit, don't make it into a kink! Miyuki thought desperately to himself while massaging his temple, face still red.

* * *

Yeay, another short one!/thrown by a shoe/ I"M SORRY! But, I'll try to keep updating daily because it'll be tough to update this when school starts.. Please bear with me ;_;

Anyway I tried to make an embarassed!Miyuki after seeing Eijun's smile.. What do you think?/hit

Thank you again for your lovely feed backs! please do tell me what you think on the review! Thanks!


	7. G for Game

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

* * *

G – Game

* * *

Haruichi and Kuramochi just stared at their two teammates who's staring intensely at each other, and both of them had this very scary face (according to Haruichi).

"Uh.. Guys? It's just a.. Game?" Haruichi called out, smiling nervously. Surprisingly, both of teenager who are having an intense staring match, paid him no attention. Oh boy, this is not good, Kuramochi thought while ruffling his hair.

It all started when Eijun invites Haruichi to play his new game on their room that evening. But, they found out that Miyuki and Kuramochi were already playing the console on their dorm room already.

Surprisingly, the catcher easily scored a new high score in the game that Eijun bought. Normally it would be Kuramochi who achieved the highest score (since he was nominated as the best gamer on the dorm) because he was the one that held the highest score in every game his teammates have, but he couldn't get the highest score on this particular game.. It irritates him a little when he found out that Eijun's score was the highest.

After the pitcher found out that he was beaten by another person, not to mention the Miyuki Kazuya, on his own game, Eijun snapped.

"This guy cheated." The pitcher hissed while pointing his finger at the teen beside him.

"Excuse me, I did not." Miyuki answered, feeling offended.

"Prove it then! How can you beat the level 10 boss?" Eijun asked suspiciously.

"It was easy actually. Piece of cake. I was surprised Kuramochi can't beat you in this game, Sawamura." Miyuki answered while grinning. Kuramochi clicked his tongue in irritation but decided to kept his mouth shut.

"Just tell me how, you stingy upperclassman!" Eijun whined in annoyance, successfully making the catcher grins more widely.

"The key to defeated the level 10 boss was on level 1, Bakamura. You have to start from the very beginning again. Do you remember the golden chest on level 1? You have to opened it using the key and once you opened it, there will be a weapon that you will use to defeat level 10 boss inside." Miyuki explained to Eijun who kept nodding his head, seemingly to understanding what his upperclassman meant. In a swish, Eijun quickly started the game over and paid attention to the screen, ignoring the three teenagers behind him.

"I never thought you were good in games, Miyuki-senpai.." Haruichi commented, he couldn't say he's not impressed. Then the pink haired offered Eijun his help on the game.

"Yeah.. I thought you sucked, Miyuki." Kuramochi continued, snickering in process. "Don't tell me you read this game walkthrough in the internet or something like that.."

"Yup." Miyuki nods simply, a smug smile on his face.

"I see—wait, that's call cheating you bastard!" Kuramochi kicked Miyuki's back playfully when he heard the straight-forward answer that was given by the catcher. Miyuki grinned playfully, silently hoping that Eijun doesn't hear a thing or the southpaw pitcher will be angry when he found out.

* * *

Geh I don't know I hope this is kinda good for you guys ;;; I promised I'll make it up to you if this doesn't fit your likeness /lies down I wrote while my head was a bit dizzy and kinda hungry so yeah/hits

anyway, mind to drop a review and tell me what you think?

Thanks!


	8. H for Home

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : Genderbender!Eijun because I want to try it out.. Also its 12 PM and I edited this while skyping with my friend so yeah/hit

* * *

H – Home

* * *

To be honest, Miyuki Kazuya never knew what 'home' feels like. His kindergarten teacher once said that 'home' is where the loved ones were waiting for their return and it was the best place in the world. Young Miyuki Kazuya never understood it since his parents travels a lot, so no one really waits for his return from the nursery school, neither he could said that his house was his best place in the world.

That house Miyuki lived in for the past 15 years was only a simple building where he eats and sleep. It never has a special feeling for him, since he never has a special memories while he lived there also.

But, Seidou Spirit Dorm was different. 3 years living there, the simple building had made Miyuki comfortable. Even though he had to share room with other 2 people, even though he only occupied the room during night time while spending the rest of his day on the field, practicing and playing baseball. Even though he felt like the dorm was the best place in the world, he could never called it his 'home'.

It took him 10 years to found a place he could call 'home'. Surprisingly, this 'home' was not a big and luxury place. It's a simple apartment with 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a pretty big living room. The apartment itself was located in the city. So far, it was a pretty normal apartment. The reason he could call it 'home' it's because—

"I'm home." Miyuki Kazuya called out as he opened the door. Looking to his left, he saw a young woman with apron on, was pulling something out from the oven, rather clumsily, he may add.

"Good, you're home! Could you go fetch Ikuya-kun on Mochi-senpai's? Dinner is almost ready!" his partner ordered with a worried face. Miyuki sighed as he put down his jacket and knelt beside the woman.

"You go get him by yourself, Ei-chan. I'll handle things here." Miyuki simply said as he pulled out the food from the oven. "You almost dropped the dishes last time you took out a food from the oven."

The woman, feeling offended, "It was only that one time and it was years ago! Do you always have to bring that up?!" she roared, a hint of irritation was on her voice. She sighed before continued, "Also, Furuya and Harucchi were at Mochi-senpai's place when I dropped off Ikuya-kun earlier. I decided I'll invite them for dinner, if that's okay with you.." She took off her apron, glancing towards her husband who quietly nod his head while placing the dish on the table. But before leaving their apartment room, the woman pulled her husband's face and whispered,

"Welcome home." She whispered before kissing his cheek. Miyuki smiled softly before kissing his wife's forehead back. And after that, Miyuki Kazuya's wife, who's also known as Sawamura (now Miyuki) Eijun, took off. A couple minutes later, Miyuki could hear small footsteps and a sound of a toddler voice calling "Daddy!" down the hall. When Miyuki saw the toddler that is currently running towards him, he immediately knelt in one knee and caught the toddler in his arms.

"Daddy! Welcome home!" He squealed in delight as his father picked him up and raised him up high.

"I like you when your face feels so refreshed after reunited with Ikuya." His wife blurted out as she entered the scene, grinning widely at him. Miyuki smiled back as he kissed the toddler's cheek. 3 other men whom he recognize, Kuramochi, Furuya and Haruichi, entered the apartment and greeted him warmly.

— It's because there his loved one are waiting for him here. On this simple building and place he could gladly call 'home'.

* * *

I'm sorry for late update! Things have been going crazy at my place since we're short on people for 2 weeks, so I was very busy helping out. Also, happy ied mubarok for those who celebrated it (including me lol). Again, I'm really sorry.

I was trying making a fem!Eijun what do you think? Because I'll be making another 2 or 3 more ficlets/oneshots that featured fem!Eijun..

I'm sorry again and please do review and tell me what you think! Reading your reviews really boosted my writing mood up!

Thanks for reading!


	9. I for Injury

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : Manga spoilers. Up to 350-ish and up?/hit Spoilers for fall tournament preliminaries that's for sure.

* * *

I – Injury

* * *

"MIYUKI-SENPAI!"

When the Seidou catcher and captain suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground, Sawamura Eijun quickly ran towards him. The players on the field and on the dugout also rushed towards the fallen catcher. Eijun was the one who approached Miyuki Kazuya first, he slide down and quickly took him into his arms.

"Oi, Miyuki! Stay with us! You stupid captain! Why did you keep playing even though you knew you were injured?!" Eijun blurted out as he slapped the catcher's cheek slightly, trying to wake him up. But, it looks like Miyuki was having difficulties of breathing normally.

It was a matter of seconds when the medical team and the coach arrived at the catcher's box, moved Miyuki to the stretch and carried him to an ambulance. Eijun was held down by Kuramochi when he was about to followed the stretcher that carried Miyuki away.

"They'll be taking him to the nearest hospital. Rei-san, the coach and Nabe are with him. Let's say our thanks to the opponent team first and then followed the ambulance that carry him with our bus." Kuramochi ordered, his hand on Eijun's shoulder. Even though Eijun was a self-proclaimed stupid, he knew that Kuramochi's hand was shaking pretty hard, and his roommate sounded worried for their captain. In the end, Eijun nodded reluctantly and joined the lineup.

After they say their thanks and bid their farewell to the opponent team also receiving a lot of good lucks and wishes for Miyuki, the Seidou baseball team quickly gathered their stuffs and immediately took off.

Once they reached the hospital where Miyuki was taken to, the Seidou players quickly stepped down from the bus and made their way to the E.R. where Takashima Rei and the manager, Hisashi Watanabe were waiting outside.

"How is he?" Maezono opened his mouth to ask the female assistant manager. Rei shook her head rather helplessly, as if telling them that she doesn't know.

"The doctor was checking up on him ever since they took him inside.. They haven't come out yet." Nabe answered. His hands are fidgeting behind his back. The rest of Seidou's regulars then sat down on the floor, waiting for the doctor to come out. The door was not opened until 15 minutes later, revealing the coach and a doctor. The players stood up and waited for the doctor to opened his mouth and revealing their captain's condition.

"Broken ribs. He was lucky that it didn't damage his lungs or other internal organs. Since he had trouble breathing, we may have to keep him for another two or three days." The doctor spoke, making the players froze. Even Eijun could tell that Miyuki's condition sounds bad.

"How long for broken ribs to recover?" Nabe asked as he raised his hand.

The doctor thought for a while, before answering, "Two months max. Broken ribs tend to heal on their own over time. Also, during that two months, he must have a really good rest, that means no touching the ball or physical activity such as training or even catching a ball." The doctor answered. The answer pretty much surprised Eijun and Furuya who usually trained with Miyuki.

The coach said his thanks to the doctor. Then, he turned around facing the Seidou baseball club members, "President Oota will stay with him and Takashima will fetch Miyuki's clothes and needs. The rest, return to the dorm and we will review today's match." The coach ordered.

Then, Eijun raised his hand and blurted out a question, "If it's okay, can I accompany Takashima-san collecting Miyuki-senpai's clothes and needs?" he asked. The coach stared at him for a while before nodding in approval. Then Rei signaling Eijun to followed her.

It took about an hour to go back to the dorm, collecting Miyuki's clothes and needs from his room, and then returning to the hospital. Arriving at the hospital, Eijun suggested that he wanted to drop off the bag that contained the captain's clothes on his room. Having no objections, Rei and President Oota agreed.

Eijun opened the door and spotted Miyuki who was lying down on the bed while watching the television.

"Hey. You're up?" he asked quietly, hoping Miyuki was still awake. Eijun wanted to talk to him to, after all.

"Sawamura? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be reviewing today's game?" Miyuki asked in a surprise tone as he turned off the TV and look towards the southpaw pitcher. Eijun managed to grin at him as he placed the bag on the nearest chair.

"I asked boss so I could be the one to deliver your things." Eijun answered as he sat on the chair beside Miyuki's bed. Miyuki tried to sat up, but Eijun told him not to move recklessly and told him that it's fine if he doesn't sit up. The two sat in silence for a quite long time, before a sob was heard.

"Wha—Sawamura? Why are you crying?" Miyuki asked in panic and confused tone when he saw tears were streaming down on Eijun's cheeks. The southpaw clenched his fist and let out a croaked,

"Sorry.. For not knowing that you were injured.. In the beginning…" Eijun croaked out between his sobs and hiccups. Miyuki realized that maybe Eijun thought it was his fault that he got injured, really how idiot this guy can be? He thought to himself. Before Miyuki could opened his mouth to answer, Eijun continued, while still sobbing,

"Takashima-san said that your injury maybe occurred when the Seikou pitcher slammed his body to you when he tried to reach the home plate.. If only I could catch the ball quickly before Asou-san—" Eijun mouth was shut by Miyuki by who was kissing him on his lips. After a few while, they separated and Miyuki wrapped his arms around the southpaw pitcher, embracing him tightly.

"Quit using your head, you moron. My injury is not your fault at all. Besides, you did a good job at both Seikou game and the last game. I'm proud of you." Miyuki whispered as he tightened his hug on Eijun. Eijun hugged him back but lightly slapped the back of Miyuki's head,

"Kuramochi-senpai and Zono-senpai was super pissed, you know. You made the whole team—including me— worried sick." Eijun reported, a small smile appear on his lips. Miyuki chuckles,

"I know that much. Sorry, it's none of your fault or any of those guys fault.. It was maybe my own stubbornness. It's mine- your captain's fault. Sorry." Miyuki admitted as he stroke Eijun's soft brown hair.

"Your stubbornness backfired yet you still call yourself a captain." Eijun joked, wiping his tears while Miyuki laughs.

* * *

I HOPE I DID WELL/threw self to a bottomless pit/ no but seriously when writing this I was running out of ideas/hit I hope you enjoyed reading this :"D/bows deeply

Again, I'm sorry for the late update.. As I said, I was really busy lately and most likely won't update on Sunday, Monday and Tuesday due to RL stuffs.. But I'll see what I can do tomorrow..

Thanks for reading! Would you mind dropping some reviews? It helps me a lot.


	10. J for Jealousy

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : I'm tired. Real tired. I might've messed up in here..

* * *

J – Jealousy

* * *

One thing that Kominato Haruichi was proud of (aside his natural baseball skills), that he was a people observer. He's good at observing people. It wasn't a surprise that Haruichi was the first one to noticed his best friend's relationship with the regular catcher of Seidou baseball team. He, along with Kuramochi-senpai, after all was their love consultant since Eijun would sometime came, whining to him about 'Miyuki this' and 'Miyuki that'.

It's also, not a surprise when he could figure out his best friend's problem with that boyfriend of his without him telling to the pink-haired male first. He was a people observer after all. Once Haruichi's guess was a jackpot, Eijun would always be amazed and always asked him how he'd do that.

Haruichi would always answered the same, "A gift, maybe?" with a small smile on his face.

Since he had become Eijun and Miyuki's personal love consultant (again, with Kuramochi and sometimes, Chris), Haruichi learned about their traits, facial expressions and behaviors. No, don't get him wrong, he's not a stalker, he just found out that it was kinda fun to observe the loud-mouth pitcher and the catcher. For example,

Haruichi knew a jealousy behavior when he sees one. Especially when it's Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya's jealousy behavior we are talking about. Once they were jealous, the both of them were an open book (Eijun was always an open book since the beginning, but Miyuki wasn't. His facial expressions were hard to read to begin with, but it seems like when he was jealous, he was a little easier, Haruichi thought).

Every time Eijun saw Miyuki talking happily with another girl (beside the baseball club managers) or person (beside his teammates), Eijun would pouted for a whole day. His fingers would always fidgeting uncontrollably and sometimes he would bit his lip with an annoyed look on his face. He still could flash a smile or two, but others wouldn't feel the joyful or happiness behind his smile. Haruichi was surprised when he found out that Eijun was a type of people that could be jealous very easily.

Miyuki was far worse, as far as Haruichi concerned. When Miyuki saw Eijun being friendly with another girl, the regular catcher and captain, would released a huge amount of scary and heavy aura. No one would dare approached the bespectacled teenager. (Kuramochi would still approached him sometimes). He would also frowned and gave people a nasty glare for the whole day. Sometimes, it would made the team feel uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable.

Thank Lord they both realized it, and would made up at the same day, then admitting to each other that they were jealous so the problem was quickly solved.

To be honest, observing those two could be exhausting for the pink-haired teenager. But, he had to admit it was a nice experience though. Because, it was Sawamura Eijun and Miyuki Kazuya we're talking about here. A lot of unexpected things could happen if those two were around.

Once again, no. Kominato Haruichi was not a stalker, he was just a really good people observer. Also happen to know a jealousy once he sees one.

* * *

I'm late again/hit Well, it's 00.00 now and I'm really sleepy but I guess I had to update ww I'm sorry for being a terrible writer orz

I really enjoy writing Haruichi's perspective of Miyuki and Eijun's relationship. I like to think that he's a good people observer. So far, I've made Haruichi's and Kuramochi's perspective of Eijun and Miyuki's relationship and I'm planning to making some more.. So.. I hope you enjoyed reading this!

Also, as I said I've been super tired lately and also it will be hard finding time to write and update due to RL stuffs.. But, I'll try to figure things out so please bear with me ;;;;; I'm sorry ;;;;

Please do leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you!


	11. K for Kiss

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : So cliche what is this even. I'm sorry.

* * *

K – Kiss

* * *

Their first kiss happened after their baseball match. Seidou had just won and Eijun suddenly pecked Miyuki's cheek. It was quick, but it was their start.

They didn't go out right after that incident happened. It took them a good two weeks to admit that they liked each other and gone out. During those two weeks, they acted like they were playing cat and mouse chase game every day. Miyuki chased Eijun, while Eijun tried his best to dodge the Seidou's catcher, successfully annoyed the hell out their teammates (especially Kuramochi)

Their second kiss happened right after Miyuki confessed to the southpaw pitcher. Eijun was blushing madly and Miyuki found him cute, so he kissed him. This time, it was on the lips of course. After the kiss, Eijun was still blushing madly but he managed to let an 'okay' when Miyuki asked him if he would like to be his boyfriend.

For Eijun, their sweetest kiss happened when they were practicing alone and Miyuki praised him that Eijun's control of ball was better than before. He remembered rushing towards him, embraced him and kissed him. While for Miyuki, their sweetest kiss happened when Eijun was super nervous for their 'first time', so in attempt to ease him, Miyuki kissed him. It worked, of course.

For Miyuki, their most passionate kiss was shared when they were in a one rainy day. It was pouring hard and they just had their biggest argument (over small issues, if he may add). Miyuki approached him at the dugout, where Eijun was hiding, drenched in the rain as he called Eijun to come outside and they began to yelling at each other on the field on a pouring rain before Miyuki pulled his face and kissed him deeply. Long story short, they did 'it' in the dugout.

While for Eijun, their most passionate kiss was shared in front of their teammates who asked him whether Miyuki and Eijun are really together. Their reactions when Miyuki reaches Eijun's face and kissed him for a long time (not to mention, 'wild') were unexpected for Miyuki. (Little that Eijun knew, Miyuki already predicted that his boyfriend will be blushing madly. And he did.)

Miyuki first thought that his teammates will be disgusted or surprised, at least. But some of them slapped their forehead or looked defeated or even face palmed as they stood up, one by one and put their money in front of Kuramochi and Maezono who grinned widely at them (Kuramochi even let out his signature laugh when he saw Miyuki's priceless face). Really, how can he know that his own teammates were betting on him that he will, one day, kissing Eijun passionately in front of all of them. Long story short, their teammates already knew about their relationship before they could even tell them. (It was not another month later that Miyuki found out that even the coach, Takashima Rei, President Oota and the retired third years also knew that he and Eijun were going out)

Miyuki Kazuya and Sawamura Eijun had their own choices when being asked which kiss was the sweetest or the most passionate ones. But, when someone asked them, "Which kiss was the best?" They'll look at each other, smiled before answering the question with the same answer,

"When we finished declaring our vows, and then the man behind us finally stated, 'You may kissed your partner.' For us, our wedding kiss was the best and until now, it was our most favorite."

* * *

EH SO SHORT I'M SORRY/bows I tried to write sweet miyusawa so.. how did it go? was it good? did you enjoy it? ;;_;; I'M SORRYYYYY /runs away

please leave a review, it helps me a lot! Thanks for reading!


	12. L For the L Word

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : I'm sleepy..

* * *

L – L word

* * *

A tired and exhausted Kuramochi opened his apartment door only to be greeted by the sight of the ex-underclassman of his standing there. Sawamura Eijun was panting hard and was wearing a drenched hoodie that covered his eyes. Kuramochi sighed as he looked to the clock on a table beside him. One in the morning and the rain was pouring hard outside.

"Come in." he said as he opened the door opened wide, giving the permission for Eijun to enter. Eijun entered quietly and then sat at the floor beside the couch, not opening his hood. Kuramochi tried to offer him a clean towel, but the brunet didn't give any response. Kuramochi sighed again as he looked at his phone, before sitting on the couch, looking at his ex-underclassman who refused to took off his drenched hoodie he was wearing.

"What is it this time?" Kuramochi asked as he leaned back, lying down on the coach lazily.

"Stupid stuff.." Eijun answered in a quiet voice.

"Was it the same as the last time?" Kuramochi guessed and Eijun nodded. Kuramochi sat back. He's not the type that liked to be involved in other people affairs, especially, in their relationships. But, let's face it, Kuramochi Youichi. You were the person who your ex-roommate visits and seeks for comfort every time he had a big fight with his boyfriend. And it has gone on for years.

"He never once says that he loved me, Mochi-senpai. Even though we've been going out for almost 4 years, he never says that to me." Eijun admitted. After hearing his voice, Kuramochi knew that Eijun had been crying.

"Take off your hoodie first. I'll dry your head so you won't get cold." Kuramochi ordered. Reluctantly, Eijun took off his hoodie and Kuramochi grabbed the clean towel and tried to dried the junior's brown hair. Eijun stayed still and let the older man dried his hair.

"You know, you never bring this problem to me 4 years ago. This problem rises months ago. Why's that?" Kuramochi asked. "Did you watch a romance movie or series or anime or something or what?"

"I was stupid back then. I didn't know a thing. Kazuya was my first boyfriend and I knew nothing about dating and love and such. But now.." Eijun admitted as he hugged his knees. Kuramochi didn't said anything back because the thing Eijun admitted was kind of true. Eijun was stupid back then. If he want to consulted about love, he will ran to him or Haruichi or Chris-senpai and asked for their advice. Back then, Eijun's problems were only about Miyuki being an asshole or jerk or something related to that. Long story short, their problems were pretty easy to handle by Kuramochi, Haruichi and Chris.

The whole 'Miyuki never said he loved me' rises couple months ago. From what Eijun told him, whenever Eijun said 'I love you', Miyuki only smiled a little and then hug him, or answering with a small 'Me too'. At first, Eijun ignored the problem because it doesn't sound serious. But now, it has became a serious problem.

The phone on the floor next to Eijun became to vibrated and the young man shows no sign that he will picked it up. The phone kept vibrating until suddenly, Eijun stood up, reaches his phone and threw it to be floor, breaking it in the process.

"That.. Lying bastard." Eijun whispered angrily between his sobs. Kuramochi wanted to yell at him but he knew he mustn't because he will only break Eijun even more. After a while, Eijun finally fell asleep at the couch. Just before Kuramochi could returned to his room and rest, the phone rang. He answered it and he immediately knew who was on the other side.

"Hey, Miyuki. I tried to convinced him to return back to your place but he didn't want to. I tried to ask Haruichi or Chris-senpai to convince him tomorrow." Kuramochi spoke.

_"No.. Don't. Don't let anyone convince him.. I want him to come back by himself to me.. I love him so much that I want him to come back by himself"_

"You should've told that straight to him, you damn coward. Not through me. All these damn four years, you never said you loved him?!" Kuramochi retorted angrily. He could hear Miyuki chuckling sadly at the end of the line. Before Kuramochi could said anything back, Miyuki hung up the phone, successfully annoyed the ex-shortstop of Seidou Baseball Team_._

Eijun stayed at Kuramochi's place for almost 4 weeks long. At first, Kuramochi tried to kick him out, but Eijun was the one who cleaned his apartment and cooked his meals since his first day staying there so Kuramochi cannot really kicked him out. At the beginning of the new month, Kuramochi and Eijun was sitting on the dining table, watching a baseball match on the TV.

"Don't you think you left Miyuki pretty long enough, Eijun?" Kuramochi asked the brunet who immediately tensed. (Eijun called him 'Mochi-senpai' while Kuramochi called him 'Eijun' at the beginning of Kuramochi's third year and Eijun's second year in high school) Eijun chose not to answer the question and still fixed his gaze to the television.

"You know, have you ever think why that bastard wanted to stay with you for almost 4 years? Why he wanted to kiss you? Why he wanted to have sex with you? Why he even wanted to move in together with you? Obviously that's because he loves you." Kuramochi continued.

"Did Chris-senpai asked you to lecture me, Mochi-senpai? Because I'm pretty sure you're not a kind of person who will say any of that." Just before a pissed-and-annoyed Kuramochi could reached his slipper and threw it to the ex-southpaw pitcher's head, Eijun continued his words,

"If he does love me.. Why he never said it to my face?" Eijun asked again, turning his attention from the TV to his senior.

"That's because that bastard was a big coward. And you will be one too if you don't face him immediately. You go over his place, smacked that big head of his and made him say that he loved you just as much as you loved that damn bastard. RIGHT NOW." Kuramochi blurted out, slamming the table in the process.

"Mochi-senpai, do you know that you're my number 1 senpai?" Eijun asked him as he stood up and hugged his ex-upperclassman quickly. "But, if I'm gone, who will be the one to cook your meals? Or wash the dishes? Or taking out your laundry? Or clean up this apartment?" Eijun asked while staring at him sadly. In seconds, Eijun was pinned down on the floor, shrieking in pain as his body was locked by one of Kuramochi's deadly wrestle technique.

"I'll find someone to do that for me, you brat. Now just stop acting like my wife and go back to your stupid boyfriend, smacked that big dumb head for me also this was supposed to happen four damn weeks ago!" Kuramochi spat as he let Eijun out from his deadly-wrestle grip.

The next morning, Kuramochi was watching a show on a TV when his phone rang. Even though he didn't check who the caller is, again, he knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, coward. How're you and your runaway boyfriend who just returned home?" Kuramochi asked the moment he answered the phone. The person on the other side chuckled as he answered,

_"Eijun gave me a bad smack to the back of my head. Did you ask him how to do it? It was really hurt you know.."_ Miyuki asked in a cheery tone. _"But we did have a great se—"_

"Cut off the details, you bastard. I'm not in the mood to hear any of your personal love life details. Did you said to Eijun that you loved him? Because if you're going to have another fight about it, I swear to God I will smack your boyfriend's head also yours even harder." Kuramochi ranted angrily. Then, he heard a laugh on the other side of the line.

_"I've__ told your beloved kohai that I love him so much so you don't need to worry about it.. I hope._" Kuramochi could hear a sincerity at his friend's voice and he let a relieve sigh.

"I hope that too." He answered, leaning back to his chair. There was silence for a while.

_"Youichi. Thanks."_ Kuramochi widened his eyes when he heard that. He knew whenever Miyuki called him with his first name, it means that he is talking to him seriously, and now Miyuki is thanking him.

"…Did I just hear the almighty Miyuki Kazuya said thank you to me?" Kuramochi asked, a disbelief tone on his voice. Kuramochi could hear Miyuki laughed,

_"That hurts.. I said my thanks most of the times to you and to other guys..."_ Miyuki continued on the other side of the line, still laughing.

"Just remember that you owe me BIG TIME, Miyuki Kazuya. A real big time. Oh, and you know what? From now and on, I quit being your love life consultant." Kuramochi declared as he shut his phone, disconnecting their call.

Miyuki stared at his phone on his hand and let out a laugh, mumbling, "No, you're not" as he put his phone to his pocket.

In the end, Kuramochi didn't stop at being Eijun and Miyuki love consultant. He was already involved in it since years ago, making him one of the person who knew Miyuki and Eijun love life details (other than Haruichi and Chris). There's no way Eijun and Miyuki would let him quit, and to be honest, Kuramochi couldn't bring himself to actually quit somehow.

* * *

This was one of my favorite prompt.. At least in my head and I think somewhere in line I screwed it up.. I'm very sorry ;_; I was having fun writing this from Kuramochi's perspective but I really think I screwed up here orz imreallysorrysdfghjkl

Would you mind leave me a review and tell me what you think?

Thanks again for reading! And I appreciate all of you that are still reading this! :"DD


	13. M for Miracle

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : Semi-AU. Fem!Eijun. Baby delivery. More cliche and stuffs.

Another genderbend!Eijun because I felt like it. Again./kicked And also Miyusawa baby delivery/hit. Even more cliche I'm-

* * *

M – Miracle

* * *

"Goddammit, Miyuki! Stop moving around!" Issashiki Jun roared when the bespectacled man in front of him kept walking back and forth, looking worried.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Miyuki-senpai—" the 26 years old Kominato Haruichi tried to calm his ex-upperclassman down. Sadly, Miyuki didn't pay him any attention. Haruichi shrugged his shoulders when his eyes met the stoic-yet-concerned Furuya Satoru.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit, Miyuki?" the ex-second baseman of Seidou baseball team, Kominato Ryousuke, approached the man and offered him to sit down. Because of the tone of him voice sounds serious (and ridiculously scary, Miyuki might add), Miyuki reluctantly sat down on the chair.

"You looked like a total wreck." Kuramochi Youichi, who's sitting next to him commented. "Yelling and swearing in the delivery room while they are doing their job won't help a thing. Just, let the doctors do their job, okay?"

"I bet you'll look far worse and probably swore even more than me when your girlfriend's water suddenly broke and she starts screaming for her dear life." Miyuki spat, hands covering his eyes. Kuramochi clicked his tongue in annoyance but says none.

"Look, Miyuki. She'll be fine. It was a miracle that she got pregnant 9 months ago after the two of you two tried it for almost 4 years." Chris tried to consoled the stressed-out man.

"Miracles don't happen for the second time, Chris-senpai." Miyuki stated as he leaned back on his chair, still covering his eyes. Chris could sense that the man in front of him was feeling stressed out and absolutely worried for his girlfriend.

"Sometimes they do happen, Miyuki. Miracles do happen for the second time for some people. And, I think you're one of those people who deserves to experienced miracle for the second time." Tetsuya Yuki commented. The ex-captain of Seidou baseball team pat the bespectacled man's shoulder, attempted to ease him down. Just before Miyuki could respond Yuki's comment, the door of the delivery room opened and the nurse stuck out her head.

"Miyuki-san? Your wife—girlfriend is calling out for you? So, please get in. But please, don't start yelling or swearing. You'll disturb the doctor. One person yelling and screaming was enough." The nurse pleaded as she opened the door, letting Miyuki entered.

After Miyuki entered the delivery room, some of the ex-Seidou baseball team regulars stayed and waited for another two hours. During those two hours, they could hear many screaming, yelling and cursing coming out from the delivery couldn't differentiate the yelling, screaming and cursing was whose. Sometimes, it sounded like a young woman cursing loudly and sometimes, it sounded like Miyuki was in a crucial pain. One thing for sure, they flinched every time they heard those.

They were about to leave when Miyuki opened the delivery room door, revealing the man, looking awfully tired and exhausted. The ex-players of Seidou baseball team was waiting for their ex-catcher to opened his mouth and speak up impatiently. Tiredly, Miyuki managed to flash them a grin.

"I'm a dad now." Those 4 words made the people who are in the waiting room felt awfully relieved, approached him and congratulate him before entering the room. Haruichi was the one who entered the first, Furuya following him from behind. On the bed, lied a young woman who looked tired and exhausted on the bed as well but she managed to smile towards the newcomers. On her arms was a small bundle, a sleeping baby.

"A healthy baby boy.." Sawamura Eijun spoke. She stroke the baby on her arms gently. The people who's inside the room gasped in awe when they managed to take a look (or even peek) at the small bundle on the woman's arms. Miyuki took a seat beside her.

"You've done a wonderful job, Ei-chan." Haruichi commented, smiling at his best friend and caresses the young woman's hand.

"You did good." Furuya continued. While his tone was flat and sounded stoic, but the man gave the young woman a small smile. And she could tell that it was a genuine smile. The rest of the occupants inside the room nodded their heads in agreement, smiling and grinning at her. Eijun smiled again.

"He is our little miracle. The miracle for me and Kazuya." She whispered.

"See, Miyuki? Miracles do happen in second time." Chris pointed out, smiling at the two couple in front of him. Yuuki nodded in agreement. Miyuki just smiled without saying anything.

* * *

GEH I'M SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATE orz school has started and now I entered my last year at the campus and I was extremely busy.. I promised to still update this when I have time. So.. Please bear with me.. again orz I'm sorry for being a bad writer adfghjk

aaaannnddd second fem!Eijun.. So short.. huh?/slapped I'm sorry really I tried ;; I'm really sorry if this doesn't exceed your expectations orz

But.. Will you still mind leaving reviews? It helps me a lot. Like, a lot.


	14. N for Nightmare

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : Super short. Slight AU.

* * *

N – Nightmare

* * *

Miyuki let out a sigh as he wiped off his sweat. He looked around at the messy apartment around him. He just recently moved in to this apartment, because it's close to the university he'll attend to.

The bespectacled man glanced his watch, it was almost 2 AM. That explains why he was so tired and exhausted. He then decided he will sleep first and continued to unpacked the boxes tomorrow morning.

Just before he can close his eyes and sleep, his phone rang loudly, surprising him in the process. Miyuki reaches the phone lazily and trying to figure out what idiot would call him at 2 AM in the morning.

_Sawamura Eijun_.

Upon seeing his boyfriend's name on the phone screen, Miyuki quickly opened his phone and put it to his ear.

"_Miyuki? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_ it was the first thing that Miyuki heard when he received the call. He could heard the worried tone of the southpaw pitcher on the other side of the line.

"Eijun? I'm fine?" He answered, feeling confused.

Eijun's voice suddenly became higher as he yelled, "_No you're not! Your muscle was torn! I saw you fell into your knees, clutching your sides in pain! Why didn't you tell me—" _When he heard this line, Miyuki immediately understands. His boyfriend just had a nightmare and was reliving the incident that occurred two years ago. Since that incident, Eijun had been experiencing nightmares about Miyuki's injury every time he was stressed and awfully exhausted.

"Eijun. It's fine. It's just a nightmare. Yes, my muscle did torn but it's fine and it healed. It was two years ago. You don't have to worry about that again anymore." Miyuki answered, reassuring the boy. He thought he had told Okumura to make sure his boyfriend didn't overwork himself.

Miyuki could sense that Eijun's breathe became steadier and calmer. They stayed silence for a while. _"Could you.. stay with me on the phone for a while..? If it's you.. I think I won't have any nightmares anymore.."_ Eijun pleaded.

"Sure. I don't mind." The ex-catcher of Seidou answered as he lied down on his bed with his phone on his hand. He waited until he could hear Eijun's relaxed breath and light snoring, a proof that the southpaw has dozed off.

* * *

I'm super sorry... Again. I'm sorry if you guys expected me to wrote a longer one, believe me I tried but school gave me too many works to do.. I have papers to do and an exam coming up so I'm super sorry.. orz

I promised I'll make it up to you at the next chapter.

Please leave a review. It helps and motivates me. A lot. More than you know.

Thank you for reading!


	15. O for Omen

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : Character death.. Maybe? I don't know.. I'm tired again/kicked I really need a sleep now..

* * *

O – Omen

* * *

_'Train's late. I'll try not to miss you pitch though. Looking forward to it. Good luck, Bakamura - Miyuki - '_

"Senpai? The game was about to start!" Eijun startled at the called of his name, he turned around to see the 2nd year regular catcher, Okumura Koushuu standing behind him.

"Koushuu? Is it now?" he asked with a big smile, didn't realized that his junior had been standing there for almost 5 minutes as he slip his phone to his bag. But, the second year catcher doesn't comment anything and nodded his head.

"I'll be there in a second, Koushuu!" Eijun yelled. After his underclassman left him, Eijun took his phone again and examines it. On the screen, there are several messages from his ex-upperclassman and also Seidou's alumnus. The pitcher began to read its recipient,

_Masuko-senpai, Spitz-senpai, Leader-san, Onii-san, Chris-senpai, Mocchi-senpai, Zono-senpai, Wakana.. Even that bastard Miyuki-senpai sent me a message and they wish me good luck.. I can't bring those who supported me down! _Eijun's lips then forming a big grin as he thought all of the faces of his ex-teammates and friends, watching him pitch in Koshien. Eijun was very excited and fired up. He can't wait to stand on the mound of the National Stadium again!

But, Eijun also sensed something's wrong. Really wrong. The pitcher clenched his uniform, cold sweat began to appearing on his face. He had a very bad feeling now and he wondered why.

"SAWAMURA!" Eijun flinched when he heard the sound of the Seidou Baseball Captain yelling for his name. He immediately put down his phone and rushed to the dugout. The captain, Kanemaru Shinji tapped his feet in annoyance as he stared at the 3rd year pitcher who had just arrived.

"Could you even be any longer?" Kanemaru growled at him. Eijun grinned apologetically while scratching the back of his head. "Let's go, it's time for us to line up."

The Seidou players ran to the sacred field of the Koshien stadium. It was their third time in a row to appear at the Koshien stadium, representatives for Tokyo region. Last year, they appeared at spring high, and summer tournament. And this year, they appeared at the summer tournament again.

After the two teams bowed, both teams returned to their dugouts and began to prepare. Kataoka stood in front of the Seidou player, folding his hands. His tone was serious.

"As I said last night. I'll be using Sawamura as the pitcher to open the game, and then Furuya will go at the 5th inning. And then Kaneda will be the closing pitcher. I would like Kanzato to be prepare as well." Kataoka reported.

The Seidou team nodded their heads, determined to win this game in front of them.

"We've come this far, we cannot back down now!" Kataoka yelled, as the boys in front of him yelled loudly in unison and the 9 players took off and ran to the field.

The game has began.

"Strike! Batter out! A superb performance from Sawamura Eijun, the reserved ace of Seidou High! He manages to shut down seven batters in a row since the beginning of the second inning! Can Seidou manages to shut down all of their opponent's batters and won this game in a called game?"

Eijun let out a big sigh as the fielders behind him yelled, 'Two Outs!' The third-year take a deep breath and released it, in attempt to calmed himself down. He paid attention to the signal Koushuu sent him. Another fastball.

He prepared to throw before suddenly,

_"Sawamura.."_ A weak dying and surprisingly familiar voice called out his name, suddenly crossed his mind, making his concentration breaks and his eyes went wide in shock. The ball he threw flew up too high and Koushuu had to jump to caught it. A ball.

Eijun's eyes stayed wide and cold sweat appearing on his face. His breath felt heavier and he felt tears began to forming on his eyes. What was.. That? He asked himself before wiping out his teary eyed with his sleeve.

The situation stays the same and Eijun finally gave up his first intentional walk. He tried to slapped his own cheek before but it results none, he kept hearing that familiar voice in his head that sounded even more weaker.

Finally, Koushuu called for a timeout and the infielders rushed to the mound, on their face was a concerned look for their pitcher.

"Ei-chan, are you okay?" Haruichi Kominato asked worriedly. His best friend's performance was brilliant until just now. He was also looking very energetic and high-spirited, Haruichi thought.

"I'm fine.. I got distracted, that's all. I still have one more inning to defend before handing it to Furuya, I had to make sure he received the mound in the best condition!" Eijun spoke while forcing himself to grin. A fake grin, of course. He's definitely not okay.

"Don't push yourself too much, Eijun." Hideaki Toujou commented, patting the black-haired pitcher while smiling a little bit.

"Toujou's right, Sawamura. If you push yourself too much, I'll practice the technique wrestle that Kuramochi-senpai taught me to you!" Kanemaru added, folding his hands. Eijun flinched after hearing the threat came out from the captain's mouth.

"Senpai, let's focus at the batter. In the meantime, please try to calm yourself down." Koushuu offered as the rest of the team nodded in agreement. Eijun nodded as well and the team returned to their positions.

Eijun kicked the plat anxiously. His right hand was shaking pretty badly. Rationally, he should ask for a substitution now. But, he couldn't. He promised that he would hand over the baton properly to Furuya.

Eijun looks up to the sky. The weather was hot but the breeze was pretty chilly. It was just like last year. The memories of him standing at the Koshien mound made him smiled nostalgic. At last year game, he almost messed up when throwing the last pitch, but thanks to Miyuki's super skill as a catcher, the bespectacled catcher manages to caught Eijun's last ball perfectly, made the umpire counted it as a strike, and made them won the 1st round in Koshien. He remembered what the ex-catcher said (more like scolding me, Eijun added) to him after the game,

_"When you're in a mound, don't think anything besides the condition of the game right now, Sawamura. Don't think anything else."_

That's right, don't think anything else. Think about the condition of the game right now. Now, runner is at the first base. Koushuu told me to focus at the batter, not the runner. Koushuu asked me for a four-seamer. Eijun told himself over and over again.

It works. The voice disappeared and Eijun manages to struck out the batter with no problem. But, every time he threw a pitch and it landed on Koushuu's mitt perfectly, a familiar voice would popped in his head and they whispered a light,

"_Nice ball, Sawamura."_ and Eijun would always smiled brightly after hearing that. He felt really confident and pitched perfectly for the rest of the game, before handing the baton to Furuya with no problem.

Kuramochi Youichi just returned with some of his colleagues after lunch when he saw the breaking news in his office. It was about an accident at the Hanshin Main Line, a railway line between Osaka and Kobe*. Two trains collide due to mechanical problems and the news reporter had just revealed the list of passengers' name inside both of the trains.

One name stood out.

_Miyuki Kazuya._

* * *

*Hanshin Railway Line is a railway line that connects to the Koshien stadium. Or.. So I thought/slapped please forgive me i'm sorry

Anyway I tried to write a different one. What do you think? I hope I did well though.. This few days, I was very busy and exhausted with RL stuffs but I'll try to update this story every one or two week.. Please bear with me and thank you for the favorites and follows and reviews. It motivates me to write some more, knowing that some people will read this clichedcrap-drabble of miyusawa :"D Thanks!

So.. would you mind to leave a review?

Thanks for reading!


	16. P for Proposal

The ABC of A Battery

Disclaimer : Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

Warning : Fem!Eijun. Continuation from 'Miracle'. Marriage related stuffs. No, Wakana is just worried for her friend.

* * *

P – Proposal

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday afternoon when a young female opened the door to her apartment, a toddler on her arm and a grocery bag on her other arm. She let out a tired sigh as she entered the apartment.

"Come on, Iku-chan.. Down you go." She spoke as she put down the toddler down on a high chair. The toddler wiggled his foot happily and let out a laugh when his mother planted a kiss on his head.

"So today we'll wait for daddy to come back because he'll say that he'll be boarding at 4 PM." The female explained to her toddler. The toddler doesn't fully understand what his mother just said but hearing the 'daddy' word made him squeal in happiness.

When the brunette was unpacking the grocery bag, the phone on the living room began to rang loudly, startling her in the process. Quickly, she ran to pick up the phone.

"Yes, Miyuki and Sawamura residence, it's Sawamura Eijun—Ah, Sayaka-chan! What's wrong? .. Eh? Now? Like.. Right now?! It's impossible—I can't! I have to watch over Ikuya, it's his bed time!" The female brunette, Sawamura Eijun, said in a panic tone.

"Higashino-san again? It's his seventh time this month.. Can't you find anyone else? Eh?! Both Norio-san and Aida-san are unavailable and you can't reach them? Aaah.. Fine.. I'll be there in thirty but I have to found someone to look after Ikuya while I'm away. Please tell Higashino-san to wait for me." The female, Eijun, hung up her phone and leaned down to the counter.

"Who should I call…. Furuya is in Hokkaido.. Haruichi and Ryou-san went back to Kanagawa.. Mochi-senpai is still in Osaka and will return tonight.." Eijun mumbled to herself in panic. Her plan today was to make dinner for her lover and spent time with her toddler but it seems that her plan had failed.

She glanced her phone when she remembered one name,

"Ah, right! Wakana is in town!" she cried happily and reached out for her phone, before quickly dialed her best friend's cell number.

_"Watch over Iku-chan until you get back? Sure, I can do that. Ei-chan and I were in the area as well, we're gonna be there in ten."_ Was Wakana's answer when Eijun told her best friend the young female's situation. God bless this woman, was the thought on Eijun's mind after hearing Wakana's answer.

Wakana arrived ten minutes later with her 3 years old toddler, Eisuke. After tugging Ikuya for nap time and thanking Wakana for came in such a short notice, Eijun quickly took off.

Wakana have came here before but she never really observes the whole apartment. She looked at some several portraits that was hung up on the wall or displayed on the desk. There were a lot of Eijun and her husband photos, along with their friends (most of them were with their high school baseball team), Wakana noticed that there wasn't any wedding photo—oh, right. She thought. Eijun hasn't married Miyuki-san yet.

* * *

Eijun came back three hours later, just in time when her son woke up from his nap time. Eijun was preparing meal for Ikuya and Eisuke when Wakana asked her,

"When will the two of you get married?" Wakana asked out of blue.

"Who?" Eijun asked back, feeling confused with the question.

"You, Eijun. With Miyuki-san. It's been nine years since you two went out, a year since you two had Ikuya together, and I think the two of you had done a great job as parents.. So.. Don't you think that's it's the time for the two of you tie the knot?" Wakana asked back as she feeds Eisuke and Ikuya with milk in a bottle.

Eijun put down the knife she was holding to chopped the vegetables and lean to the kitchen counter. She looked down for a moment before raised her head and smiled,

"Kazuya was very busy lately with the league and pro and stuffs.. Maybe he hasn't think about it yet. The fact that he came home late at night doesn't help either." Eijun chuckled again, forcing a smile.

Wakana shrugged as she continued, "Well, maybe he hasn't thought about it, but YOU have, right? I'm not forcing you to marry him right now, no. But, at least you guys should sit down and talk. You should asked him where your relationship will be going from now."

The short-haired female saw her best friend's shoulder began to tense up and her hand began to shake. She approached her and took her hand,

"Look. I'm doing this because I love and care about you, Ei-chan. Your parents do. Hell, those baseball boys do also. I - We just don't want you to get your feelings hurt.." Wakana confessed, still holding her best friend's hand.

Eijun smiled bitterly as she grabbed her best friend's hand and answered, "Thank you, Wakana."

* * *

It was 10 PM and Eijun was watching TV with sleeping Ikuya on her arms when the main door opened and a familiar voice called out,

"I'm home!" Eijun then proceed get up from the sofa and greet her boyfriend.

"Welcome home, Kazuya." She greet warmly. The bespectacled man smiled as he took off his hat and put it on his girlfriend's head, before kissing her head warmly. Miyuki Kazuya, the infamous player from the Japan National Baseball Team's catcher took the toddler from Eijun arms and raised him up high.

"Hi, Ikuya~ Were you a good boy when daddy was away?" he asked with a childish voice, nuzzling on his son's body, waking him up in the process. Instead of crying loudly like a baby usually do, the black-haired toddler laughing gleefully when his father continued to nuzzle him.

Miyuki was playing with Ikuya, who was sitting on the table while Eijun warming the food for her lover. Wakana's words suddenly crossed his mind,

'_You should sit down and talk about where your relationship will be going.'_

Eijun gulped before pulling out the dining chair, sit and opened up her mouth, being blunt as she is,

"Kazuya, where will our relationship going from now?" Eijun asked bluntly. Miyuki was surprised and his body began to tensed.

"What do you mean by that, Eijun?" Miyuki asked her back, dumbfounded. He carried the tired infant on his arms to the crib and carefully placed him there. When she heard his surprised tone, Eijun realized that she had asked the wrong question.

Eijun played her hair, feeling very uncomfortable. She suddenly regret bringing out that topic, and she searched for a way to ran from the topic—No, she won't run away. She slapped her cheeks.

Miyuki crouched down in front of her, and held her hand, "Eijun? What do you mean by that?" He asked softly,

"I'm happy being with you.. But the thought of you.. And Ikuya and both of us... separated so easily— It made me- " She softly spoke, held her lover's hand tighter.

"Eijun, what are you saying doesn't make any sense. Can you get to the point?" Miyuki asked, feeling unpleasant and impatient.

"I'm trying—what I'm trying to say is I love you but.. I want us to have a deeper commitment in terms of our.. Relationship." Eijun finally said, eyes shut. She was afraid her lover thought her as a selfish person and he will—

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted with a sound of a broken sob. She opened her eyes and suddenly Miyuki's arms pulled her closer and he embraced her tightly, as if he won't let her go.

"Ka.. zuya?" She asked quietly, feeling confused. Very confused.

"I'm sorry." Her lover whispered on her ear, with a broken voice. He kept saying that over and over for God knows how long, like a broken record. While Eijun, kept calling his name, asked him what's wrong and why he was crying. Then, she grabbed her lover's face, make him facing her, and she opened her mouth,

"Miyuki-senpai, please tell me, what's wrong?" she asked with a calm and soothing voice. She decided to call him with his nickname back in High School and she only called him that occasionally when she's serious.

"I'm sorry. I… look very miserable and pathetic now, aren't I?" Miyuki asked back, letting her lover's hand wipes away his tears. Eijun slightly smiled.

"You see, one day my parents got in this huge fight. Badly. That fight made my mom got very upset and she stormed off from our house, ran away. My father didn't chase after her. It was raining hard back then and there was thick fog on the area, drivers couldn't see what's in front of them. My mom couldn't also. She then get involved in a car accident that took her life away.." Miyuki explained, making Eijun's brown eyes went wide. She knew that Miyuki's childhood was pretty messed up, but to think that it would be like this..

"I'm scared that one day the two of us will fight so bad and I'll say something really harsh and the history would repeat itself.. Apple didn't fall far from the tree right?" Miyuki confessed as he covered his eyes with his hand. "Eijun, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready for it yet.."

Eijun stayed still as he stared at her lover being in a weak state. What should she said? Should she comfort him? What words would make him happy? She thought hard.

* * *

_'I HATE YOU, MIYUKI! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR COCKY FACE AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!'_

_'WELL, SUIT YOURSELF, SAWAMURA!'_

* * *

An image of her and Miyuki back in their high school days, shouting loudly and angrily flashed her mind. It was their first biggest fight, their teammates had to separate them and calmed them down.

They didn't spoke for nearly three days, and when she was picking up the balls after practice with Furuya and Haruichi, Miyuki ran to her direction, calling her name. She was still mad at him, so she chose to ignore him and continued to collect the balls. It continued for almost 10 minutes (Miyuki shouting her name, while she ignored him) before it turned to be a dog-cat chase circling the baseball field. Miyuki, still shouting her name, and Eijun telling him to back off.

When Eijun felt exhausted, Miyuki had caught up to her, pulled her arm and told her he was sorry and apologized. At first, Eijun didn't bought it but one line that Miyuki said made her believed him,

_'If I was lying, why would I chased you around, circling this entire field like a complete idiot? I was and I AM serious. I'm sorry.'_ And just that. They made up.

The brunette took her lover's head and placed her forehead on his, whispering,

"You are not him. You are not your father. You are you. I will never run away from you. I would never leave you and Ikuya. Never. If I ever do, which I never will, I believe you will chase after me and you'll get me back." She whispered with confidence, staring at her lover's brown orbs. She then proceed to wrapped her arms around him,

"I'm sorry. It's okay if we're not married. It's fine for me. If you're not ready, then I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes. Because I love you and that is final." She whispered softly, holding back her tears.

Miyuki embraced her back. "Then, Sawamura Eijun. Will you wait for me, the biggest coward, selfish and pathetic man, to the courage to make you mine the fullest? I promised you, I will someday. Not now." he asked her quietly.

"Yes. I will. " Was her answer.

* * *

Two years later.

"Sawamura Eijun. I love you. Thank you for waiting for me patiently. Thank you for never running away from me. Thank you for being with me for better and worse. Thank your for being with me all these years. Thank you for Ikuya. And for the next one as well. Thank you. So, will you please marry me and be mine the fullest?" Miyuki Kazuya asked, kneeled down in front of his ex-high school baseball teammates in Seidou High Baseball Team reunion. His tone was serious as he looked deep and determined.

The woman in front of him began to tear up as she answered with a broken sob, "Of course, of course, you silly."

* * *

... I think I screwed up big time. Like. Real big time. orz I'm sorry to waste your precious time.. After not updating for a month. A MONTH. I'M SORRY VERY SORRY LAIEAKFHKKAHA. School has been tough for me since I've said previously, I am on my last year so I used all my time to study so I could pass the national exam orz. I haven't had time to write.. So, I'm sorry.

Don't worry, I've thought all the prompts until 'Z' and now I only need to find time to write and published this.

Again, I'm sorry if this chapter was a really bad one. And I'm sorry for wasting your time. And thank you for sticking up with me and still reading this thing. Thank you. Thank you very much.


End file.
